A Moment of Bliss
by Mandithegleek
Summary: In the midst of the hell that is the Hunger Games, Haymitch and Maysilee share a moment of pure bliss.One thing they wnat to do before they.A final moment of happiness before they're ripped apart forever. M for lemons HAxMD Drabble


AN: A drabble about Haymitch and Maysilee sharing a private moment in the middle of the QQ. I was inspired after seeing the Hunger Games (AGAIN!) when Katniss and Peeta were in the cave. I hope you like this =)

16 year old Haymitch Abernathy was determined to keep moving. He turned around and frowned as he saw his fellow tribute Maysilee struggling to keep up. He jogged to her, she was panting dirt and blood streaked her face.

"Mays you have to keep going." He urged. "They could be following us right now."

The blonde hair girl shook her head. "I'm tired Mitch, just leave me here."

"Like hell I am. Come on I camped out in a cave a few nights ago." He took her hand. "Please."

She sighed. "Okay."

The District 12 tributes walked in silence. Haymitch pointed to a narrow opening in the rock face, he went first and motioned for her to follow. She dropped to her knees and crawled in. It was dry and well hidden.

"You cold?"

Maysilee nodded a little. "Yeah."

Haymitch opened his sleeping bag and wrapped it around their shoulders. Maysilee laid her head on his shoulder and be rubbed her back. He noticed her shoulders shaking and a raspy breaths escaped from her. She was crying, really hard. He turned her face and stared at her.

"Why are you crying?"

Maysilee shook her head. "There's so much I won't get to do Haymitch, I wanted to get married and h-have kids and go home. I just want to go home."

The boy tribute rolled his grey eyes. "Crying isn't going to change anything."

"Of course you'd say that you don't care about anything." She said bitterly.

He ran his hand through his dark hair, his girlfriend slipped his mind. "I care about you."

She furrowed her thin eyebrows. "What?"

"I've known you my whole life Maysilee, Your mother run a fabric store and father's a merchant. You have a twin named Marisol, you like to sing and I think you're beautiful." He whispered. "I care about you."

Maysilee's cheeks reddened. "You really think that?"

The Seam boy shrugged. "Always have."

"I've though you were charming. You know? People like you everyone does."

Haymitch smirked. "And what about you sweetheart, you like me?"

"Yeah, I do." She said shyly.

Haymitch pulled her close and pushed her hair back. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Haymitch's mind was spinning. Had he really just admitted that in front of all of Panem? In front of his girlfriend and mother? It was near the end. He knew it, 3 tributes died today it was the final 8 left forty were dead. He knew he didn't have much time left.

"Hey May-Maysilee?" He whispered.

She looked over at him. "Hmm?"

"I hate to say this but, I know I'm not going to make it home and you know the same about yourself. We should make the best of this."

"What do you mean Haymitch?"

He felt himself blush. "We could do something, you know one thing we'll actually live to see." Haymitch cleared his throat. "We could do _it._"

Maysilee was silent for a second. "It?"

"Forget it, it's stupid." He felt his embarrassment grow.

Her small hand touched his face. "Only it's not."

His heart stopped. "W-What?"

"It's the one thing they can't take from us."

He sighed. "So you want too?"

Maysilee nodded. "Yeah."

Haymitch leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers, he tilted his head and put his hand in her hair. She kissed him back and smiled at him. He pulled her onto his lap and he nervously pulled her black jacket off her shoulders. Maysilee returned this and pulled his tight black tee shirt over his head to reveal his strong stomach muscles.

"Don't be nervous." She whispered, "Do it."

Haymitch peeled her black tank top off and she unbuckled his pants he kicked them off. Haymitch stared at her felt himself grow both nervous and excited, he'd never done anything like this in his life. Maysilee pulled her olive green cargo pants off and gave him a weak grin.

"You sure about Mays?" He asked he smoothed out the sleeping bag onto the ground.

She whispered in his ear. "We're only young once and it's a good screw you to the Capitol."

Haymitch smirked and kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. Maysilee played with the hem of his undergarments. Once they were finally undressed fully Haymitch stared into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He questioned, his eyes were full of apprehensive anticipation.

The golden haired girl ran her finger in the dark curls of the boy from the Seam. "I do."

Haymitch gave her a small smile. He kissed her softly and to control. The two nervous teen tributes kissed each other and Haymitch let out a slow breath. He had just started when he saw the angel underneath him wince.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked in a raspy voice.

She shook her head and drew in a breath. The two teens moved together in unison, the only sounds were a few sighs of bliss. Haymitch was trembling with nerves as he looked down at Maysilee. They looked into each others eyes when it happened. Dangerous steel grey ones into gentle sky blue one. A few moments later they laid with each other covered in a shimmering sheen.

"Mitch?" She asked breathlessly.

He looked over at her. "Hmm?"

"Do you l-love me?" Her voice was soft and strained.

He sat up and kissed her tenderly. "Yeah, I love you."

Maysilee wrapped herself in his strong arms, "I love you too."

Haymitch smiled to himself and kissed her forehead. His eyes spilled closed, she was perfect this moment was perfect. Even in the middle of this hellhole the two of them had a moment of bliss.

AN: I don't like the ending but I hope you do. Also that was my first EVER attemp at lemonness. How'd I do. Check out my other Haysilee oneshot. Should I write more Haysilee stuff?


End file.
